


Christmas Hats

by louisaeve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisaeve/pseuds/louisaeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was that damn hat. So innocent, so childlike, so Lily Evans. **Christmas oneshot for the jily secret santa exchange**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Hats

  
It was that damn hat. So childlike, so innocent, so sweet, so bloody Lily Evans. An emerald green beanie, with a snow white pom pom on the end, sparkling with a charm that she undoubtedly cast herself. She loved Christmas, her favourites time of the year as she loudly professed to Emmeline and Jacqueline every year at breakfast, her face glowing with excitement.

Then she proceeded to ignore the weather in the fashion of all of the Hogwarts girls, trading in sweatshirts for warming charms, shorts and leg warmers, paired with something that he had heard his mother call a camisole on the trip to Paris he had been dragged to.

And she'd waltzed around their private Common Room, long after Sirius and Peter and Remus and Emmeline and Jacqueline had left their small private party. The tiny shorts were barely there and he'd helped himself to a fair bit more alcohol than she seemed to approve of, judging by her tiny glances of disapproval.

She was wandering around, fixing up the Christmas decorations and dancing to her record of Christmas music that she had excitedly unwrapped from her mother earlier. He could see those tiny shorts were slowly hiking up as she spun around the room, looking absolutely delectable, whilst he had to stand quietly, trying to avoid even looking at her. Lily's silver and gold tiny bangles jingled up her arms, as she smiled brightly, looking at a bunch of mistletoe that was hanging peacefully.

"It looks nice in here Lily." He said, complimenting her, as he knew that before he'd started helping her this afternoon she had already spent hours on it.

"Thank you!" She beamed, looking absolutely adorable, causing her face to light up and James to squirm. "I made most of them in Transfiguration and Charms. Emmeline helped me and I got Sirius to find the mistletoe. I don't quite know how he did it - you can only find that type of mistletoe in the middle of the forest, and it's thick and full of the nastiest of animals." She screwed her nose up.

"He'd fit right in there." James joked, taking a swig of a beer, which caused Lily to mockingly punch him on the shoulder.

"You're so mean." She shook her head.

"Aww, you know I mean it in the best way." He grinned.

"And what way's that?" She asked, leaning in with her pink bow lips pouting at him.

"You know." He breathed shallowly. "Like a brother he is."

"I know." she smiled. "Have you shared your blood yet?"

James shook his head, a smile on his face. "We're waiting until next month. It's the anniversary of him moving in."

"How romantic." Lily grinned, causing his heart to pound and his smile to go stiff.

* * *

 

God. What was wrong with her? Why was she so damn attracted to James Potter of all people?

She decided it was those damn arms. His stupid button up shirts arms were rolled up, exposing those gorgeous muscles which everyone seemed to fawn over. And he was sitting there, with his hair pushed back messily, looking absolutely delectable, while she hung over him like the slut she was.

She leaned back awkwardly. "Hey, why don't you sit?" He asked awkwardly.

"Oh. Okay." Lily smiled awkwardly, although she continued to stand, and only shifting awkwardly.

"C'mon love - I don't bite." She felt her cheeks flush at his endearment, before carefully seating herself next to him, gingerly sitting away. I wouldn't mind you biting. She thought before, looking awkwardly at her lap, avoiding his gaze.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"What? Yes. Yes, I'm absolutely fine." She laughed it off.

"You sure? You're acting a little . . . awkward?" He asked, laughing slightly.

"Awkward?" She scoffed. "Me? Never."

"Absolutely not." He grinned, his white teeth showing. "You're the most confident girl I know."

"You joking?" She laughed.

"Nah, it's true. You're the only girl I've met that doesn't fall for my sarcasm and a bit of flirting." James grinned.

"You don't flirt with me." I rolled my eyes.

"Really Evans?" He leaned in. "Because have I mentioned how much I like your shirt?" He fingered Lily's top, his fingers lightly brushing her bare shoulders.

Lily blushed brightly, before opening her eyes and lowering her voice. "And have I mentioned how much I liked your shirt?" She ran her hands over his arms, causing him to look deeply in her eyes.

"You haven't love. Although I must say I appreciate it." James grinned.

"The fabric feels really good." Lily uncharacteristically rubbed the fabric between her fingertips, braver than she'd ever been.

"I'm sure it does." James said with his eyes half closed.

And then she turned around, sitting on top of his lap, looking at his surprised eyes. "James, I have to profess something."

"You're going to profess it on my lap?" He said uncomfortable, letting out a nervous laugh.

"I kind of like you." She trailed her fingertips down from his chin to his neck. "And I was just wondering, if you would ever consider liking me."

"Are you serious?" He asked, his eyes wide. "You, you like me?"

"I . . . I do." Lily let the tears well up in her eyes. Great. She finally gathers enough courage to confess and he simply laughed at her. "I'm sorry." She stood up, turning to walk away.

And then he grabbed her wrist and turned her to him. "You honestly like me?" He was incredulous and mocking to her ears.

"Yes okay!" She exclaimed. "God, you don't have to make fun of me!"

"I'm not making fun of you." His eyes were wide and a grin was bursting across his face. "After all these years of you hating me you like me?"

"I never absolutely hated you. I just didn't like you." Lily felt herself blush.

"Merlin Lil." He said breathlessly, looking at her adoringly, like she was Aphrodite or someone, like he hadn't done since the beginning of last year.

She could feel herself clench up. Was it possible he actually liked her?

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say this." And then James carefully pressed his lips to hers, causing Lily's eyes to go wide. He leant back, searching her face for permission. Before Lily pressed her lips harshly to his, undoubtedly bruising them, as she sat down in his lap, and massaged his hair.

With a small circle of her hips, he let out a groan, before Lily leant back, giggling wildly, with her hand over her mouth, looking shocked and scandalised by her actions.

"You wanna go out next weekend?" He asked.

"Absolutely." She grinned broadly, before their lips meant once more.


End file.
